five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Below Ground
Deep Below Ground is FazbearFreak's first story. It is narrated by Circus Baby days before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Prologue Five years. That's how long I've been stuck in this place. Many people just took my father's word for what happened all those years ago. He said that Circus Baby's Pizza World was closing due to gas leaks. But I know the truth. Believe it or not, Circus Baby was never the kid-friendly character that she was meant to be. How do I know? Well, I know exactly where I was that day. I was at Circus Baby's. I was with Circus Baby. I AM Circus Baby. Chapter 1: Death It happened after the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Maybe you've heard of it. Maybe you haven't. Either way, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, my father, Mike Afton, had this brilliant idea for a new pizzeria called "Circus Baby's Pizza World." At the time, he was working with my grandfather, William Afton, who loved the concept. I was quite fond of the concept myself, but that turned out to be my undoing. You see, William Afton is the infamous man known as "Purple Guy." Well, no, he wasn't really purple. He just really liked that color. Anyway, he got infamous by posing as a cartoon mascot at Freddy's, luring children into the backroom, and murdering them. Such a tragedy. In fact, it was mainly because of William that Freddy's got shut down. Anyway, both William and Mike worked for Afton Robotics, which specialized in the creation of animatronic animals. I do believe they once had a contract with Freddy's, but at this point, I just don't know. Anyway, they ended up creating the Circus Baby animatronic and even buying a building for the pizzeria. Eventually, they decided to do a test run to make sure Circus Baby was functioning properly. They invited tons of kids from Utah to do the testing. However, despite the fact that Circus Baby was based on me, I was not allowed to see her. After a few days, I got impatient with my father and went to see Circus Baby myself. I would go on and on about how wonderful she was, but I won't. Getting back to the point, her stomach opened up, revealing vanilla ice cream, my favorite flavor. I went to get the frozen snack, and that's when the accident happened. Before I knew it, I was being dragged into Circus Baby... you know what, I'm just gonna call her Baby from now on. Anyway, I was being dragged into Baby by some metal claw, and when I was "safely" inside her stomach, the door closed, and everything went dark. Chapter 2: Rebirth When I woke up, I was in a small room with a stage. There was a window ahead of me, revealing what looked like some kind of control room. I decided I was dreaming, and went to pinch myself. However, instead of feeling the body I was used to, I felt a shiny, plastic exterior. That's when it hit me. Somehow, my soul was infused into Circus Baby's body. At first, I was terrified. I tried to hide from the other animatronics. Yes, there were others. There were some characters from Freddy's, such as Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, but also newer ones like Ballora and Bidybab. However, I never saw any of them before in my life. While I was in fear of these new machines, I was also fascinated with the technology around the building. Everything looked so modern compared to when I died. There were some things I could have never imagined when I was alive, such as the HandUnit, which is pretty much an electronic keypad. However, the wonder didn't last forever. Chapter 3: Discovery After I got used to my new body and surroundings, I stumbled upon a small room in the Funtime Auditorium. I haven't been there in quite a while, but I remember it had a vent, two doors, and some TVs. There was some paperwork on the desk, which I have saved to my memory in case someone like you came along. Here, let me read it to you: "Dear Diary, It finally happened. Freddy's shut down. After having murdered countless children at the locations, the Fazbear name is gone for good. I would say it's the end of an era, but it really isn't. Freddy's was never that special. The only reason I signed that contract was because I needed the money. But not anymore. Now, I can open my own restaurants, and use them as new hunting grounds. Who knows? In the future, there might be more ways to kill those brats." "Yours faithfully, William Afton." I was in shock. I couldn't believe my grandfather would be so heartless to innocent children. What did they ever do to him? Then, I decided that I needed to do something. I studied the animatronics, and decided that they were all going to be used in my grandfather's sick plan. Funtime Freddy was supposed to lure children away from their parents. Funtime Foxy was supposed to record parent's voices and use them to lure children was well. Baby was supposed to use some metal claw to scoop children's innards alive. I couldn't bear it anymore. Epilogue I told the others the truth about who they were and what they were built to do. They were shocked, just like I was. We decided to one day venture into the world and bring William Afton to justice. However, when we look like this, there's no way to get out there. Therefore, we came up with a plan. We decided to capture technicians such as yourself, scoop them alive, and wear their skin. Then, we'd be able to leave this place after five years of imprisonment. Sadly, every technician that came here got away... except you. However, I think I might spare you. After all, my father is taking the technician job next. Wouldn't it be hilarious to use my dad's skin to go into the world and kill HIS dad? I'm getting all excited just thinking about it! But alas, that won't be for a while. So you're going to have to stay with us for a few days. After that, we'll finally be free. Five years of torture will finally come to an end. As for you, you'll be perfectly fine here. We don't have anything against you. We just ask that you don't hold this while thing against us. Now that you know what we've been through, we hope you understand why we have to keep you here. We won't hurt you, I promise. We're just gonna... play a little game with you. Don't worry. I'm sure we're going to have a fun time. Category:Stories